merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leonardomerlinfan/Merlin's Daemon Chapter Six
Galian woke to the bright morning sunshine shining in through her window. Her daemon, Darih, fluttered to her shoulder as a barn owl. Absent mindedly, she ran her fingers through his glossy brown feathers and continued to stare out the window. Galian was thinking about the party of captives that had arrived last night. Morgana had sent her up to her chambers as soon as they had entered the castle at sundown. Speaking of her foster mother, she'd better head down to breakfast soon. Galian threw the covers back and dragged a lilac dress over her head, brushed her auburn hair and sprinted down the spiral stairs to th great hall. Morgana sat at the head of the long brown table in the great hall with her daemon, a large black panther named Helix, waiting for her ward. Galian was a young village girl who had run away from her parents a few months ago. Morgana had found her and had felt a common bond with the young runaway. Both had deserted the on place they could call home and had been betrayed by their friends and family. Morgana had brought her to the castle and began to care for the little girl as if she were her own. Galian came stampeding into the hall with Darih flapping at her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late," Galian gasped taking her seat. Morgana smiled at the young girl, her green eyes filling with genuine love. "That's quite alright." "Who were those men?" Galian asked, her mouth full. "Just some..." Morgana began but was cut off by one of the guards walking into the hall. "My lady, the boy is ready for you," he announced, bowing low. Morgana nodded. "Bring him in." The doors opened and Merlin, Arthur, the knights and their daemons were dragged into the hall. Galian and Darih stared at Merlin as he was dragged in. His skin was a sickly white, his eyelids were half closed and the guards had to hold his frail body upright. Morgana turned to Arthur who was watching Merlin anxiously. "No-one will be hurt if you just give me this piece of information Arthur, now what are you searching for?" Morgana asked in a sickly sweet tone. Midnight growled and stepped forward. Arthur stared Morgana straight in the eye. "I'll never tell you." Morgana nodded. "Fine." She turned to the guards holding Merlin and gave a nod. One of the guards forced Merlin's arms behind his back. Helix grabbed Alith who was in the form of a lynx and and lifted her up in his mouth. Alith began writhing and twisting furiously in Helix's mouth, hissing and spitting. Merlin seemed to wake up at the sight of Alith trapped in Helix's mouth. At Morgana's signal, they began to pull the master and daemon apart. Screams were ripped from Merlin's throat and Alith howled in misery and pain. Merlin thrashed and kicked in the guards burly hold but was unable to break free. Galian could hardly believe her eyes. Darih leapt into her arms as a tabby cat and Galian held onto him with all her strength. "Alith!" Merlin screamed, tears running down his pale face, "Alith!" Alith suddenly managed to wriggle free from Helix's jaws and ran straight to Merlin. The guard released Merlin and Alith leapt straight into Merlin's arms. Merlin held tight to her and wouldn't let go. Arthur stared devastated at the young man and his daemon. Morgana smiled. "Resist again and there will be more of that, I promise you." Merlin was clutching so hard to Alith, his knuckles had turned as pale as his face. He didn't let go of her for one moment, not even when the guards arrived to drag them to the dungeon. Morgana turned back to the table only to find that Galian and Darih had disappeared. Category:Blog posts